From Reluctance to Acceptance to the Pinnacles of Success
Reluctance is indicative of a wanting attitude, rooted deep in our physical nature which does not want to change. It also has a mental component that does not want to embrace a new idea or possibility, even if it is true. In that way, our reluctance to do, act, or embrace keeps us in stasis -- often sending us reeling backwards. However, if we catch ourselves and overcome a recalcitrant attitude, embracing in full the matter or possibility at hand, life tends to quickly move in our favor, as the following episode demonstrates. One day recently, I was preparing to do some work for a client of mine in the Sacramento area. The representative of the firm requested that I perform several functions in the upcoming class that were not part of the normal curriculum. I agreed to do them in principle, but when it came to prepare for the class, I was just a tad hesitant to take those extra prepatory steps. The main issue was that I wasn’t sure if in the class itself I would have the time to do those extras and still cover the standards course topics. Just after waking the next morning, I thought about the issue, and decided on two courses of action. First, I resolved that I wouldn’t worry myself sick about the matter since it was not really a big deal. Second, I took a step into the light and concluded that I would simply do what the client asked for, no matter what the demands on my time were, taking it as a kind of “adventure into the unknown.” With that more enlightened attitude, I took up the day’s activities. When I got around to the prepatory work for the client, I simply did it, even enjoying it somewhat. Then after a few moments, at an unusual hour in the morning, I received a most unexpected call. It was from a potential new client overseas who was eager to pay for one of our online software applications, but was unable to do so through our standard payment procedures. I then made arrangements for a different method of payment for them. When I then hung up the phone, it dawned on me what really happened. I realized the first “demanding” client would pay me $1000 for a day’s worth of work, which involved a considerable amount of time and energy in conducting the class, including the extra features requested. The second client, who contacted me by phone out of the blue after doing the preparation for the other, also would pay me $1000 -- only it required virtually no effort of my part, as all they needed was the URL address to our online service. In other words, because I shifted from reluctance and embraced the details required for a more difficult, time-consuming physical work, I instantly evoked another client for the very same $1000 amount, but which required hardly any work at all! I was reminded once again that when we give up our truculent attitude and embrace the givens before us, no matter how difficult or challenging, life immediately returns the favor. The result comes from out of nowhere in the form of more money, better paying work, an unexpected large sale, a new opportunity, ease of effort, and so forth. Or, as in this case above, in various combinations of these. If we were to step back and observe what goes on in the course of our day, we would discover several instances where we were reluctant to embrace the current needs and conditions of life. Sometimes our hesitancy is justified, but too often, it is simply the result of the resistance of our vital/emotional nature that does not want to change or embrace the demands of the Now. The interesting thing, however, is that if we make that extra effort and go beyond our restricted attitude, life will quickly bring us luck. Sometimes what comes can literally change the course of our lives -- such as a sudden boost in our career, a golden opportunity appearing out of nowhere, or even the beginnings of a life-long romance. When we shift from hesitancy to acceptance, we open the portals of possibility -- quickly aligning with the most positive of conditions. Moreover, each time you make that attitudinal transition, you build up a new level of strength that compels you to practice it more often. As a result, your existence becomes a never-ending unfolding of the miraculous, as you continually attract the infinite potentials of life to the here and now. --Roy Posner 13:56, 1 May 2009 (UTC) See also other Case Studies on Life Response ---- http://server3.web-stat.com/4/humanscience.gif [http://www.web-stat.com/checkstats1.htm H]